incubus_hideoutfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Log RP-01 18/11/11
Akane chega no bar com seu companheiro André eles caminham ate a Ann sorrindo com um ar doce ela se precipita a ela e a abraça delicadamente, toca sua face suave mostrando respeito. "Que bom reencontra-la minha senhora... obrigada pelo convite." Akane vira-se para André e sorrindo lhe apresenta André. "Este meu amigo André que a muito vem me fazendo compania...eu o trouxe para ajudar no que for preciso." André apenas acena e se fica em pe perto de Akane observando tudo e a todos sempre pronto para protege-la.. Ann Marie von Schappler observa Akane se aproximar e aprensentar o estranho que a acompanhava. "Curioso você trazer seus brinquedinhos para uma missao importante." Ann sorri ao mencionar brinquedinhos. As luzes do bar já estao fracas e este ainda escurece mais quando Ann faz as sombras locais se expandirem a ponto de cobrir as luzes no interior do bar. Akane sorri do comentário e se sente mais confortável com a escuridão, lhe abraÃ§ava e isso lhe fazia sentir um bem estar enorme, olhou em volta e viu uma mesa um pouco mais afastada das pessoas. Sua voz soava calma e gentil seu olhar era respeitador e tranqüilo. Akane caminhou serena ate uma mesa deixando seu "brinquedinho" a esperando. Ann Marie von Schappler caminha pelo bar observando atraves da escuridao criada ((visao tenebrosa controlada)) para as "pessoas" que estao presentes. "Fico contente que tenham atendido ao meu chamado. Como disse-lhes, nosso regente nos enviou para cá por motivos unicos. " Ann levanta os oculos escuros que cobriam seu rosto, colocando-os na testa. "A pergunta é... Algum de vocês nao entendeu o motivo de estarmos nesse fim de mundo?" Akane sorri com o rosto preocupado de Ann, que lhe parecia ainda mais severa. Anake abaixa o olhar desviando se dos olhos de Ann, caminhando junto com ela. "Compreendi todos os motivos, mas no entanto gostaria de saber por onde vamos começar." Sua voz soava empolgada, na verdade era real a muitos anos sua vida havia se tornado um marasmo e um novo desafio era o que ela mais desejava naquele instante. Akane arruma seu cabelo buscando pelo bar ate achar o olhar de André um sorriso doce em sua face e volta olhar para Ann. André Fontes caminha até as duas olhando para Akane com rosto sem expressões ele se aproxima começando a caminhar junto com as duas: "Compreendo todos os motivos, mas esperamos encontrar o que aqui ?" Ann Marrie senta sobre o balcao, cruzando suas pernas encobertas por um leatherette preto, batendo suas botas uma na outra e olhando para baixo. "Se nao estou enganada, a fonte de tudo o que queremos esta proxima desse bar. Por isso escolhi esse lugar para assumirmos como base de nossas operacoes. O lugar ideal pra comecarmos seria a vila vizinha, procurando por algo que se aproxime da anonalia que pretendemos exterminar. E caso nao encontremos nada, causemos a nossa propria anomalia". Ann sorri respondendo às duas perguntas em uma unica resposta. "Gracas à linhagem Kiasyd, a qual eu nosso regente humildemente permitiu que eu fizesse parte, eu sou a unica entre voces que posso andar entre os humanos à luz do dia. Isso me da vantagens para investigar, mas a ajuda de todos eh fundamental." Akane observa acenando com a cabeça e observando em volta. Ela sorri de canto, movendo-se sorrateira por baixo de seu vestido preto. Akane fala seria, decidida e com um tom de nojo, pois so de pensar que tipo de anomalia seria falado lhe causa asgo: "Esta bem, a anomalia deve ser exterminada ou levada para interrogatórios? André permanece silencioso, pois se sentia intimidado por estar junto de grandes lideres do sabbats. Este so concorda em ajudar a vasculhar todo o território atrás das tais anomalias que pudessem ser encontradas, juntamente com sua senhora. Ann Marie von Schappler se aproxima de Akane e deixa seu corpo se esvaecer em forma de sombras. As sombras circundam o corpo de Akane de forma irreguar. Dessas mesmas sombras surge um enorme tentaculo, solido, que se estica e contorna o pescoco de Akane elevando-a uns 50cm do chao. "Ah minha bela Akane... Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos? 50 anos? 100 anos? Tanto tempo juntas e eu como sua cardeal e você ainda nao conhece meus métodos?" O tentaculo arremessa Akane para longe e as sombras assumem novamente a forma humana. "É óbvio que vamos interrogar e depois vamos matar. Seja a informacao util ou nao. Esses trastes nao merecem viver, pois nao passam de comida. Nunca se esqueça disso." Akane se ver presa mas não faz nada contra sua mestre, apenas quando é arremessada se transforma em sombras desaparecendo nas sombras do lugar resurgindo do chão ate surgir uma silueta de mulher feita de trevas e sorri de canto. Andre olha a cena das duas se trantando so olhava sua mestra escapando de colidir com a parede , ele fica na porta esperando as ordens de sua mestra para sair em busca das anomalias. Categoria:Logs Categoria:Interno Categoria:Vampiros